


Exactly What I Wanted

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlet in which Danny and Steve feel sorry for themselves about being alone on Christmas until they realize they've got each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly What I Wanted

Someone pulled Danny off the sticky surface of the bar and shook him a little. The stereo was blaring Jingle Bell Rock again.

"Danny? Come on, brah."

"Steven?" Danny's eyes were glued closed, but he'd know that voice anywhere.

"Mmmmm." Steve was busy standing Danny up and keeping him upright, apparently by using his own body as ballast.

Danny peeled his eye open and blinked about twenty times. He couldn't possibly be seeing what he was seeing.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Like what?" Steve said a little too innocently.

"Like a slutty Santa." Danny had meant to grab the white trim of the jacket, which was completely open revealing Steve's abs, and hell even the cut of his hip because his red velvet pants were riding a little low, but he grabbed Steve's hips instead.

Steve removed Danny's hands from his hips and towed him out of the bar and shoved him into the passenger seat of his truck.

Steve climbed in and started up the engine. Danny slumped in his seat and said, "Just don't take me home OK? It's too fucking depressing."

"OK," Steve said and headed for his house.

"So, slutty Santa?"

"Charity auction," was all Steve would say.

Danny fell asleep, but Steve shook him awake and helped him out of the truck and into his house.

"So've I been naughty or nice this year?" Danny stumbled over the stones in the driveway.

Steve said nothing, but his jaw tightened and his nostrils flared. He punched in the security code and pushed Danny inside.

"Hey, can I sit on your lap and tell you all the things I was hoping for this Christmas? Maybe you can tell me why I'm not getting any of them. Huh, Santa?"

"Danny. I'm going to warn you once. It's been a long and unpleasant night. Knock it off."

"Oh! You've had a hard night. What? Being oogled and fought over? Is that it? It's hard being beautiful? Poor you. My heart bleeds for you."

Steve shoved Danny, who fell over the arm of the sofa and onto his back. "Fuck you, Danny. You're not the only one who feels alone and miserable at Christmas."

And the full force of that statement hits Danny hard and he feels like an asshole.

"C'mere." He waved Steve over and pulled himself up into a sitting position. Steve just stared at him.

"Would you just come here, please," Danny said.

Steve moved about a foot closer.

"Here." Danny pointed to the spot just in front of him.

Steve rolled his eyes, but moved to stand just in front of Danny, who pulled him down onto his lap.

"OK, Santa. Tell me what you wanted for Christmas this year. I bet no one ever asks you." Danny found it a little hard to speak and breathe with Steve so close, the warm weight of him pressed against Danny--his eyes so blue and starring right back into Danny's.

Steve rested his hand on Danny's shoulder and for a moment he leaned closer and Danny thought, hoped that Steve was going to kiss him, but then he shifted away. That was when Danny realized he was drawing little circles with his index finger on Steve's velvet covered thigh. Both men look down at Danny's fingers and Steve flushed as red as his suit, the color riding high on his cheekbones. Danny glanced down again and noticed the rather obvious peaked tent of Steve's pants. If Danny wasn't fully hard before he is now, almost painfully so.

"My turn," Danny said.

Steve shakes his head in confusion.

"Get up," Danny said and pushed Steve up and then back down onto the sofa. He loved the look of utter confusion on Steve's face. Danny realized he must have it pretty bad if bewildered looked hot on Steve. He knelt with his knees on either side of Steve's hips and slowly lowered himself so that he was sitting on Steve's lap.

"You know what I really want for Christmas this year?"

"No?" Steve said in a dazed voice.

Danny circled his hips and ground down against Steve's erection. "Sure you can't make an educated guess?"

"Danny. You've been drinking. Drinking a lot. And..."

"Do you want to administer a sobriety test, officer?" And somehow Danny managed to make that sound dirty, maybe because he whispered it in Steve's ear. Maybe because he's running his hands up and down the warm skin of Steve's abdomen.

Steve swallowed hard and shook his head and Danny understood.

"Oh my God. You think this is a pity fuck? Are you serious?"

Steve started to flush again.

Danny rocked his hips down against Steve's and kissed his way down Steve's neck. "Do you know how often I have to jerk off because of you and your stupid shirtless moods? Or sometimes just because you bend over to pick something up? Or you give me a look in the car that makes me want to lean over and blow you? Do you have any idea what you do to me? How much I fucking want this?"

Steve's mouth hung open.

"I guess that's a no." Danny framed Steve's face in his hands and kissed him, just a press of the lips to test the waters. Steve stayed completely immobile. Danny sat back.

"Do that again," Steve said. "Please."

Danny leaned in slowly, watching Steve's pupils grow as Danny blocked out the light coming in the windows behind him. Steve wanted this. Steve wanted him, wanted Danny Williams. And wasn't that crazy? That time when Danny pressed his lips to Steve's--Steve responded and opened his mouth up to Danny. They got lost and breathless and tongue-tangled in that kiss, which went on until the sun had risen well over the horizon.


End file.
